Dust and Shadows
by PockyPandaChan
Summary: Uchiha Yukio is determined to keep his cousin, Ruki, and the love of his life, Miho, safe. But when they enter a bloody battlefield against the Allied Shinobi Forces, Yukio has to choose between his own life and Miho's. {{One-shot; lots of OCS}}


_**A/M: Konichiwa! So, this story was inspired by a roleplay I recently did.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the OCs Uchiha Ruki or Miho. I do own my OC, Yukio Uchiha, however.**_

_**Please enjoy and review, it's not that hard. ^3^**_

It was the night before the biggest day in Yukio's life. He felt his world was shattering around him, in fact it had been threatening to shatter for weeks. The young shinobi had been training practically non-stop in preparation for the war. He had to get strong, and then even stronger, if he ever had a chance to protect those he loved. He would push himself to his breaking point, go to sleep, and then start all over again. He had plotted with his group, the Akatsuki, and they had come up with ideas to win, even if outnumbered.

Now, the blonde was sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the wall as his girl friend lay asleep next to him. He knew he needed to get some rest himself, but he just couldn't turn his mind off. His thoughts went over the strategy over and over again, until he was unconsciously doing it. Uttering a silent sigh, he rolled over so he was laying in bed, his emerald eyes studying the sleeping girl. "I just found you..." he whispered, more to himself. "I promise, Miho, I will protect you with my life." He then reached over to trace her cheek bone, causing her to shift and then snuggle close to him. "Yukio," her voice came softly and still laced with sleep, and for a moment Yukio thought he had hallucinated it. But no, he knew he hadn't when she lifted her eyes to his face, their color like liquid silver. His own emerald hues met hers and he planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "Gomen. I didn't mean to wake you." She didn't reply to that, instead she asked softly, "Yukio-san. What are we?" He raised one blonde brow at such a question, knowing the obvious answer was that they were Shinobi. Instead, he said quietly, "We are dust and shadows, Mi. What else is there?"

The morning had finally come, and all the members of Akatsuki stood huddled in one of the many training rooms within the lair. Obito-sama seemed to stand at the head of the circle, with his adopted daughter Ruki to his left. Her hand was entwined with her husband Deidara's, who was Akatsuki's bomb specialist. Next to Dei was Sasori, the puppet boy. Then there was Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Miho, and then himself, standing at Obito-sama's right. They decided to go over the plan once more before heading to the battlefield. The plans were quite simple, but hopefully effective. As Ruki and Miho were the fastest, they would be the ones to cross enemy lines and take out as many enemy forces as possible. Also, they had planned to create a storm, and the rest of the Akatsuki would create clones and run to safety while Deidara and Ruki dropped c4 bombs onto the shinobi below. Yukio only hoped it worked, and that he wouldn't lose any of those he loved. But, it was a war. Casualties were inevitable. After their strategy meeting was over, the group broke up to gather their weapons, and Yukio turned to look at Miho. "You ready?" He asked, peering at her with concealed fear. "No," she replied; a simple yet honest answer but one that caused Yukio's heart to squeeze in his chest. He leaned over to kiss her tenderly. "I love you," he murmured against her lips. Little did either of them know, that would be their last kiss.

The battlefield was bloody, with both sides already having lost shinobi. The grass beneath Yukio's feet were stained red, and many limbs of the lost were scattered about. Smoke and destruction filled his lungs from the trees burning around him, and ashes made it hard to see. Ruki and Miho had accomplished in killing many strong forces by silently moving behind the lines and taking them out, like assassins. But some of the Konoha ninjas had figured it out, and in return were fighting them. Ruki was currently matched with Tsunade, and Yukio worried if she could hold out against the Hokage. Meanwhile, Miho was fighting the Raikage, and the blonde shinobi himself was engaged in battle with Shikamaru Nara. Suddenly, Yukio saw a flash of light from the corner of his eye. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to finish this," he said to Shikamaru, catching the boy of guard. He quickly used a clone jutsu, and ran for the cover of smoke. There, he saw the flash of light again. He knew Shikamaru would know by know that he ditched, but he had bigger issues. There was Kakashi, using the lightning cutter technique, and headed straight for Miho! Yukio knew she hadn't noticed, as he hands were tied with the Raikage and her back turned. Without thinking, Yukio ran, screaming her name as he pulled out a kunai.

"MIIIHHOOO!" She had turned right at that moment, her silver eyes wide. They were next to the last thing Yukio saw as he body-flickered in between her and Kakashi, catching the lightning cutter technique right in the chest. The blonde coughed, blood bubbling at the corner of his lips, and in one last burst of energy he stabbed the kunai into Kakashi's neck. Blood sprayed over him and Miho as he hit an artery, but he hardly noticed as he fell to his knees. "Yukio! Yukio!" he could faintly hear the cries as he laid there, his body spasming once before becoming still. "At least... I saved her..." Was the boy's last thought before he became dust and shadows.


End file.
